


Purple Haired Jinchuuriki

by WhirlwindSunflower



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Boruto - Freeform, F/M, Himawari - Freeform, ShikaHima, Shikadai - Freeform, ShikadaixHimawari, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlwindSunflower/pseuds/WhirlwindSunflower
Summary: CURRENTLY 2 CHAPTERS ARE AVAILABLE!AU where Naruto: Boruto characters are in a Fantasy kind of world with kingdoms and magic.—The stars weren't shining that day. The day he left with mama and big brother. The 3 of their faces blurred. Leaving me in the destroyed house on the countryside we all once lived in.—A beast was unleashed, made up of the souls of those people. One, however, was in control. The king of the underworld. The devil incarnate himself. Juubi.—《ShikaHima》©Himawari__Uzumaki/WhirlwindSunflower 2018





	1. • Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ① •

The stars weren't shining that day. The day he left with mama and big brother. The 3 of their faces blurred. Leaving me in the destroyed house on the countryside we all once lived in.  
"Why did you leave me?" I thought to myself.  
I looked down at my feet, all dirty and scratched up from the running. My clothes torn. I took a deep breath and looked up at the kingdom walls.  
"Finally."  
—  
Fast forward 13 years  
Himawari - 21 years old  
—  
"Did ya get the scroll, Wari?"   
I grinned and looked at Neo before holding up the green trimmed paper scroll.  
"No way!? You actually sneaked into old man Ollie's place?"  
I nodded. "Quest completed~"  
"Well?" Neo said.  
"Well what?"  
"Did ya read it?"  
"Not really... I was more focused on getting in and out without alarming the old dude."  
"Why don't 'cha?! I wanna know what it says too!"  
I stopped walking. "We could read it..." I noticed her face lit up. "Or I could just turn in the scroll to the client and get my coins." She became gloomy within the second she heard what I had said.  
"C'mon, Wariiiiii."  
"No."  
She pouted and I laughed. "Fine, fine~ now follow me. I can't have any eavesdroppers or thieves getting close to this."  
—  
"Ya, Shikadai. How far are we from main land?" A blonde boy asked looking into the distance to where the ocean and sky met.  
The other boy, a 25 year old spiked ponytail styled hair looked down at the paper in front of him before looking back at up and around.  
"I'd say... we're about 3 hours away from docking at New Saldo, Boruto."  
"Finally," Boruto put his hand on his stomach and gulped before leaning onto the mast*.  
(Mast - The pole on a ship that holds the sails)  
A door on the ship opened and a girl emerged. Shikadai looked over. "Sarada, you might wanna get Boruto a bucket to hold him for the 3 hours left."  
Sarada looked at Shikadai before turning her head to the green looking boy. "Oh I swear to god Boruto, if you throw up again I'm going to kill you." She muttered before going back into the room and retrieving a bucket.  
—  
Himawari looked at the scroll before turning her head to Neo. Neonodded and Himawari proceeded to unravel the scroll.   
"There's nothing?"  
"It's a plain scroll..."  
"Ohhh, maybe it's one of those scrolls that need a spell to unlock a secret message?"  
Himawari looked at Neo and Neo shrugged. "I mean I guess that could be it..." Himawari looked back at the scroll and squinted as words formed.  
"It's like a history book..."  
"Over a hundred years ago, the land was in chaos. Famine and disease played a cruel part to tearing everyone's life away. Then a man had came and had found a way to fix this. He had came across a gem that healed people. The first time the power of the gem was used, his village had been cured. Crops had grew and the water was cleansed. The sick were no longer sick and were in a state of homeostasis. He explained where he had found the gem and showed everyone. Everyone had began to clean the world of those gems and soon the gems had went from a rare and powerful object to a worthless and uncommon piece of jewelry. However, another gem was found after years. People thought it was a lie. Many had went to the sighting and craved for the gem. They were corrupted humans. Upon taking it out of the earth's crust, a powerful wave of energy corrupted those near, knocking the air out of their lungs. Their skin changed colors and the water in the area turned into red hot lava. The dirt, burned looking and any life was taken. A beast was unleashed, made up of the souls of those people. One, however, was in control. The king of the underworld. The devil incarnate himself. Juubi."  
I shivered as I finished reading it.  
"I never heard of that before. Maybe the old man liked writing stories when he was younger?" Neo asked before shrugging once again.  
"I doubt it since this is for Madam Liz. Well... anyways Neo I gotta go turn this scroll in to and get my payment. I'll see ya later." I rolled the scroll back up and tied it before heading to my client at the Calso Antiques.   
I opened the door to the sweet smell of cinnamon and apple scented candles and looked around. Many historical items have made their home in the Calsan region. I walked towards the counter to the owner of the antique store, Dom.  
"Madam Liz here?"   
Dom nodded, "I thought we told you to not be formal, Wari." before pointing to the staircase going to the basement of the place.   
“I’m working pops!” I grinned before thanking him and went on my way.  
When I opened the door to the basement, the smell of cinnamon and apple candles were gone and were exchanged for a smell of alcohol and smoke. The basement of the Calso Antique store was actually part of another building that held a popular pub. Madam Liz, my client and adoptive mother, was the owner of the pub.  
I walked past tables towards the employees only door and walked in. I looked around and found my client sitting and yelling at a drunk person.  
"You do not touch my employees!" I overheard. Before then hearing a "Kick him out. Make sure you get his ID and put him on the banned list." A guard then passed me holding the man by the collar.  
"Himawari, to what do I owe your presence, sweetie?"  
I took out the scroll and threw it at her desk.  
"You got it?!"  
"Of course, Madam Liz. Now, my payment?"  
She didn't reply, but instead opened the scroll and read it, as if looking for flaws or something before smiling and tying the scroll back up.  
"As for your payment, I suppose you would like a triple amount, dearie?"  
I looked at her, my eyebrows furrowing. "Triple amount?"  
"Yes, you'll help me out in the bar. Serving drinks is all. Well, you'll also have to wear the uniform."  
"No way, that thing is uncomfortable." The uniform was rather showy in my opinion. It was a black skirt with a fishnet top. Heels included. Definitely not something I like to wear.   
"It's all for attraction. I do need to stay at the top, you know. So how about it? Help me out and I'll triple the amount of money to give you?"  
I looked down at my feet and thought of it. This scene felt oddly familiar. Just the whole working for her part.  
—  
Flashback  
-  
I groaned as I wandered the dimly lit streets of the Landoa Kingdom. Where do I go now? I'm hungry. How do I get food? Steal?  
But I couldn't. I didn't want to get in trouble. I remember my brother once stealing fruit from a merchant that traveled by our house. Our mother got mad at him and made him apologize to the man. My stomach growled. However, I couldn't in trouble. My mother was no longer with me. My father or brother wasn't with me. They all left. I frowned before turning around as I felt someone patting my shoulder.  
"Little girl, are you alright? Where are your parents? Why are you alone this late at night?" It was a woman who spoke, a gown red and black. She looked like a noble's wife.  
"I...I'm hungry." I said ignoring the rest of her questions, hunger being the only thing on my mind. The lady smiled and took my hand.   
"Would you like some soup? My husband makes the best mushroom soup in the kingdom." She boasted. I hesitated before nodding.  
Later I learned that she was not a noble's wife but a owner of a pub while her husband was a general in the military. They treated me like their child and educated me about the kingdom. When they asked about my parents, I told them what happened. They were saddened and even tried to find my parents. However, there was no trace of them. Nothing in the kingdom's files of who lived in our region. There was even an extent to the allies of our kingdom but there was nothing. So instead of dreading about the past, I put my head up and faced the world.  
While under their care I began helping Madam Liz in the pub. Later, Dom, my adoptive father, had retired from the military and had created a antique shop. I also had stopped helping my adoptive mother and got myself a job of being a adventurer. I joined Neo and took on quests. Placing myself in dangerous and crazy situations.  
—  
"Hm? So how about it?"  
"Okay, I'll do it, but I'll only help up to 2 days. After that, my payment please."  
"I taught you well." She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the first time I'm using ao3, specially since I feel like this website is more alive than wattpad? I could be wrong however. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the story :D


	2. •Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ②•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Naruto: Boruto characters are in a Fantasy kind of world with kingdoms and magic.
> 
> —  
> The stars weren't shining that day. The day he left with mama and big brother. The 3 of their faces blurred. Leaving me in the destroyed house on the countryside we all once lived in.  
> —  
> A beast was unleashed, made up of the souls of those people. One, however, was in control. The king of the underworld. The devil incarnate himself. Juubi.  
> —  
> 《ShikaHima》
> 
> ©Himawari__Uzumaki/WhirlwindSunflower 2018

"We've made it!" Shikadai overheard someone yell; he looked over. Boruto whizzed by him jumping across the gap between the ship and port and into the small trading town of New Saldo. Sarada sighed and threw the bucket, Boruto had used, overboard.  
"He better run and hide or else I'm gonna kick his ass." She growled, stomping off the ship. Shikadai grinned, amused at the scene and then turned his head to his other friends.  
"Inojin, Chou, let's get moving." Shikadai grabbed his bag and walk off the ship and onto the port. As he walked, he passed by another shipper and pick pocketed a bag of coins out of the man's pocket.  
"Where to now?"  
"Well, we head for the Landoa kingdom. A antique shop have been doing some suspicious things in the city and somehow it's connected to the lord's disappearance." Shikadai explained as they walked towards a stable.  
"Boruto! Take the damn medicine!"  
"Sarada, I don't want the damn medicine!"  
"Stop saying damn!"  
"You stop!"  
"I think you both should stop." Mitsuki muttered.  
Shikadai looked over and sighed irritated before turning to the stable's owner. "May I get 6 of your horses?" He put the stolen pouch of coins onto the desk. The man's eyes widened and then pointed to his assistant who quickly went and readied 6 horses.  
Shikadai then followed, with everyone in suit. Hopefully Landoa wasn't far away, he was already tired from their long journey on the sea.  
—  
An hour later he saw the tall stone walls of the kingdom they all had came for. "Landoa..." he heard Inojin mutter. "It looks beautiful."  
"Of course it's beautiful, it's better looking than the island of Cas." Boruto said. Shikadai nodded and turned to everyone.  
"Once we're in, we'll split into 2 teams. Team 1 will look for a place to stay." He pointed to Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki, before pointing to himself and the others and continuing, "Team 2 will look for food and mark out any suspicious things. Then we'll meet at the gates at dusk."  
"Okay." Everyone said before dispersing into 2 groups.  
—  
"We should leave our horses at the stables." Inojin said pointing at the stables near the gate entrance.  
Shikadai nodded and they went to the stables and left their horses before continuing through the city streets.  
“Sheesh fatass, we’re here to work not eat.” Shikadai overheard Inojin say and looked over to Inojin walking towards ChouChou and grabbing her by the back of the collar.  
“Chou, later. We’re only doing a simply scouting before we meet up with the others. Once we meet up, we’ll get-” Shikadai stopped, staring at the bag of food she had bought and sighed. “It’s useless…” He muttered to himself. He then turned back around and was shoved almost immediately by a girl. The girl fell to the ground.  
“O-oh, I’m sorry!” The girl said as she looked up at Shikadai. “I was attracted by the smell of good food that I wasn’t looking.”  
“It’s alright…” Shikadai muttered. She got up and put her hand out.  
“The name’s Neo. Since I did just shove ya, how about I help you?”  
Shikadai narrowed his eyes. “How did you-”  
“Know? I’ve lived in this city forever! So I’ve seen faces around and this is the first time I’ve seen yours.” Neo smiled.  
“Actually, my friends and I,” He gestured to the bickering Inojin and ChouChou, “have been looking for the antique shop in the city. Do you know where it is?”  
Neo nodded. “Of course, if ya just turn a right and then a left and then go straight and once you feel like you’re there, you’ll see a sign and a nice looking but out of place house.” She explained.  
Shikadai looked at her annoyed at the directions. “Actually could you bring us there?” He pushed his friends apart.  
“Of course! See I just came from near there since my friend came back from a quest and her client was actually the wife of the store owner.” Neo began walking.  
Shikadai listened as he followed her. ‘Client was the wife of the store owner? I should probably get more information about the quest given…’  
“About the quest, what quest was it? See, I actually heard of a quest from the person and came to take it, I just wanted to check if it’s the quest I came for…” He asked.  
“Wellllll, my friend went to this old weird farmer’s place and had to steal a scroll for the antique shop. You see this antique shop is like a history book of our kingdom and the owners collect things to show off our kingdom’s history. Believe it or not, but my friend’s actually like a adoptive daughter to the owners…” Shikadai began to ignore her blabbering and focused on remembering how to get to the shop. 

“And here we are!” Neo smiled. “Just a little note, if ya hear any loud music, there’s a entrance to a pub inside. It’s the best pub around with the best champagne! Check it out! Anyways I gotta go. Bye!” And she ran off disappearing into the path they had came from. Shikadai looked at the shop’s appearance before nodding and looking at his two friends and then the sky.  
“Best if we get to the gates and meet up with the others now.”

—

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, my black dyed hair was put into a loose bun but not loose enough to free itself. I took a breath in and muttered, “Time to go.” before walking through the employee doors and to the bar to help serve drinks. 

I smiled at the customers and asked what they wanted before proceeding to make the drinks. I then placed the drinks on a tray and walked out of the main bar and to a table to give the drinks. I turned around before then was called again. ‘Busy, busy, busy. It’s been so long since I’ve done this and I remember why I hated it.’ I thought to myself. 

“Hey sexy, it’s been a while since I’ve seen your face around here.” I groaned at the familiar voice.  
“What do you want Cain?” I asked while writing down the orders and going to the bar to get them. I looked up at Cain and he grinned.  
“Can’t a guy talk to his girlfriend?” He asked and I rolled my eyes.  
“Never was, never will.”  
“Sure, well anyways, I was out on a quest recently and well I’m in a bit of trouble with some jungle village leaders.”  
“Let me guess, you set their forest on fire?”  
“It was cold! But, could ya come with me and maybe give them a little peace offering. Don’t wanna be a reason for a war to happen.”  
“And you can’t ask one of your buddies because?” I took the drinks and brought them to the table.  
“They kinda ditched me…”  
“As long as I get a payment. How about 35,000 ryu?”  
“3-35,000 ryu!? Why that much?” He whined.  
I placed my hands on my hips. “I need the money for future quests. I heard the best and most adventurous ones are north in the Dalem Kingdom.”  
“Dalem kingdom huh? That place is scary as hell, I went there a while ago and there were these crazy birds and coyotes over there. The coyotes were huge, like what the fuck are they eating?!”  
For the rest of the night we kept talking. Him following me around the bar and pleading for a lower price. Me finally being nice, took off 20,000 ryu which he then agreed to. We then set up to go the day after my last work shift.

—  
The next day, Shikadai’s group  
—

Boruto groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around the small inn room. He glared at the other bed where the two girls slept comfortably while him and the other boys had slept like uncomfortable pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. He took himself out of the knot and walked over to the small window and looked at the bustling streets of the Landoa kingdom. 

‘I wonder if you’re here little one…’ he thought to himself. ‘If you are, let’s hope we can see each other soon.’ He put his hand in his pocket and took out a black and white photo of himself next to a younger girl, one who looks like she’s 9 years old. 

“You’re awake.” He heard Sarada say and heard the beds creak.  
“Yeah…”  
“Let’s get the others up and get to work.”  
He nodded.

—

I opened my eyes and then immediately closed them as bright light shined painfully. ‘Why the hell is it morning already?’ I thought to myself and kicked the bedsheets around before hearing a groan next to me. I froze. ‘W-Who?’ I slowly turned my head to Cain’s face and bit my lip. ‘Oh hell no. My stupid ass better not have.’ I sat up slowly and in the most careful way I could got off the bed. He groaned as I finally stood up and I looked down, checking myself.  
‘My clothes are on so…’ i put a hand on my chest and exhaled happily. ‘Thank god…’  
“What are you so happy about?” I heard Cain say and I looked at him.  
“Why the hell are you in my bed?”  
“You invited me to sleep with you.”  
“First of all, I clearly don’t remember inviting you to even come into my house. Second of all, inviting you to sleep with me is like telling myself to jump into the Ancient Ruins.”  
“I’m hurt babe.” He said as he got up.  
‘At least he’s fully clothed too.’  
“Checking me out are you, hm babe?”  
“Don’t call me that. Now get out of my bed and leave. I have work tonight and I’m in dire need of shut eye.”  
“Then I’ll see you tonight.” He said as he walked out of my room. I slapped myself realizing what I had told him.  
‘There goes my freedom of not having him around me for a while. Ass.’ I went onto the bed and grabbed my pillow.  
Instead of sleeping, I looked at my wall, going into deep thought question every single event that has happened in my life so far.

“What’s next?” I said wonderingly out loud.

—  
That Night  
—

“Let’s go drink! We had such a great day working, I think we deserve a drink!” Shikadai overheard Boruto say. He then looked over at everyone else awaiting responses.  
“I second that.”  
“Third– Actually, yesterday, a girl who helped us find the antique store mentioned a pub that’s connected to the shop.”  
“We can relax but also keep an eye out! Perfect!”  
Shikadai shook his head.  
“It’s both a good and bad idea. Knowing how all of you act, I can’t really trust you guys on going there. I can’t have someone blurting out what we’re doing or anything.”  
Mitsuki nodded.

“C’mon Shikadai, relax! We won’t do that! It’s just going to be one night! Pleaseee?” Boruto pleaded. Shikadai sighed and looked at him before finally nodding.  
“Just be wary.”

—

They had finally made their way into the tavern and have found a booth close to the bar seating. Boruto looked around, “The place is surprising calm unlike back home.” ChouChou and Mitsuki nodded.

“Of course it is,” A brown and pink haired girl said smiling, “So you and your friends did come. Nice to see you guys made it.”  
“Errr…”  
“Let me introduce myself to the rest. My name’s Neo. I helped some of you find the antique shop and recommended this place.” She smiled and took her notepad out. “How about some drinks?”  
“What drinks do you recommend?”  
“Bleach.” She says with a serious face.  
Mitsuki looked at her confused. “Bleach? What is this ‘bleach’?”  
“Nothing, nothing~”  
“Neo, are you doing okay here?” A black haired girl asked.  
“Ah Wari, I’m doing okay! Just helping these tourists out.”  
“Tourists huh?” Himawari turned to the group sitting at the booth and froze, eyes locking on Boruto. She quickly turned around. “I gotta go, C-Cain was asking me to see him.” She began walking away.  
“I never asked you to see me. I only said I’ll see you around.” Cain said.  
“Shush, j-just follow me.” Himawari muttered walking to the employees only room.

“Huh? I wonder what’s wrong with Himawari…” Neo muttered out loud before looking back at the group. “So about the drinks, I recommend champagne, margarita, whiskey, beer, and if you want to be classy wine.”  
Neo then wrote the drinks everyone asked for, then went to the bar to get the drinks.

—

“What’s wrong?” Cain asked looking through the thin window at the group that sat at the booth Himawari had walked hurriedly away from.  
“Nothing, just could you hug me? I need comfort. Please?”  
“Uh… sure?”  
So they hugged.  
‘It can’t be him. It has to be someone else. Totally. Please.’

—

Boruto’s eyes gazed at the employees only door where the two had went. ‘...Himawari? No way, it couldn’t have been… It’s a totally different person. Pure coincidence right?’ He thought to himself.  
“Boruto? Wanna join us for a game of pool?”  
He looked up.  
“Yeah sure…” He grabbed his drink and walked over to his friends to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddup! Just a little note that I will be updating this story bimonthly. I also want to note that Himawari and Boruto do not have whisker marks and made the whisker mark thing a whole only Naruto thing and not a genetic piece.
> 
> I actually started writing this chapter right after I finished writing chapter 1 and have finally finished it like 5 pages later lolol. 
> 
> Anyways, that’s all folks. Till next time :D


End file.
